


Say It Best

by allthatglitters



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), GlamRPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:26:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthatglitters/pseuds/allthatglitters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "Glam RPF, Adam Lambert/Tommy Joe Ratliff, You say it best / when you say nothing at all (Allison Kraus)" by inoru_no_hoshi at fic_promptly, a while back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say It Best

The words are hard. Tommy doesn't know how to explain what he's feeling, this mix of elation and anxiety and hope that trembles inside him these days, that seems as fragile as glass one moment and as powerful as the ocean the next. He's never felt anything like this before. Love hasn't ever been hard for him. It's sucked, sometimes, but it was always straightforward enough. He liked her, he wanted her, he loved her. They grew apart, tried to make it work for a while, eventually accepted it was over and moved on. Rinse and repeat.

He's never _angsted_ about it before. Never laid awake wondering. This is all new and different. Not because Adam's a guy, weirdly enough. In the end that's actually the least of Tommy's concerns. But because he's _Adam_. Bright and shining, the sun at the center of this solar system Tommy has found himself part of, and he's a little overwhelming. Tommy doesn't know how to even begin to explain how Adam makes him feel. What he wants from him.

He can't find the words. "I love you" isn't enough for him, for them, they've said it so much already that it can't convey the meaning he needs it to now. Tommy has never been good at expressing his feelings, he's never needed to be. But Adam likes to talk about this stuff, will want to understand and ask questions and make _sure_ , and Tommy even doesn't know how to get that conversation started.

In the end, he doesn't need them. They're only a little drunk, and Adam's a little handsy as he usually is at this point, and instead of pulling away or trying to start a conversation, Tommy just goes with it. Slides into Adam's lap on the hotel room couch, presses close and licks his way up Adam's neck. It only takes seconds for Adam to start asking questions, a babble of _TommywhatareyouTommydoyouevenwhatthehellTommy..._ that is surprisingly easy to ignore as he slides to his knees.

It's hard to answer with his mouth full, after all.


End file.
